


Summer, A Baby, A Dragon, Friends and The Weasley's

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hash-tag midget problems." I said. "And you know all about them, don't you Han." Fred grinned. After the battle of Hogwarts, during the summer, the gang go to the Burrow. All the Weasley's, as well as Andromeda and Teddy are round, as well as new little friend. Neville/OC, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. Please read at least 1 of the ANs! Just an upbeat, little idea I had XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer, A Baby, A Dragon, Friends and The Weasley's

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Hannah Burgess, Spiro. Please review XD
> 
> I know Fred dies - :'( - in Deathly Hallows, but I wanted him alive in this :3 So, he is XD
> 
> Also, I know The Big Bang Theory wasn't a show then, but oh well XD

** Hannah **

With the battle over, everyone was having a well deserved break. It was called summer. Those that were in seventh year – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I being five of those people – were redoing seventh year come September, so we'd be finishing Hogwarts at the same time as Ginny and Luna.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I were on our way to the Burrow. We were quite close as it was, so the six of us had decided to walk. It was nice, actually...though I never really liked walking much. At least I had Neville to take my mind off of things. Well, Neville and the fact I kept quoting The Big Bang Theory.

"It was a _warm_ , summer evening in Ancient Greece..." I said to myself.

"Hannah, will you stop quoting that muggle...whatever it was?" Ron sighed, impatiently. "Besides, we are _not in_ Ancient Greece!"

"Fine... It was a _warm_ , summer evening in present day England..."

"Oh, Merlin's beard!"

"Is white and fluffy like a sheep."

Ron turned towards me and glared. Fred and George were right, it was fun annoying him. Apart from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville – though Neville didn't count since we were dating –, Fred and George were my best friends. Not to mention, my partners in crime. From my first year at Hogwarts through to my fifth, as well as keeping my grades up, I assisted Fred and George with numerous amounts of pranks. It was _so_ much fun.

"Um, Hannah...I think stopping now would be a good idea." Neville told me.

"Aw, but it's so much fine." I grinned.

"I know, but Ron looks like he's going to kill someone soon."

"Fine. But I'll start up again when he's in a good mood."

"Have fun waiting forever, Han." Ginny giggled.

Ron then turned to Ginny, now glaring at her. Honestly, he should know that Ginny would destroy him in seconds. Harry and Hermione were using their initiative and staying out of the conversation. Though, if Ron turned on Hermione then...well...he's probably be castrated on the spot. That's what I loved about Hermione and Ginny, unlike most of the girls you read about in books, these two were strong and independent.

"Hey look, we're almost there. Come on, Ron." Hermione finally said, taking Ron's hand and dragging him further ahead.

This was going to be a brilliant summer.

* * *

Walking though the front door of the Burrow, I was overcome with a very homely feeling. It happened every time I visited. Mrs Weasley was a lovely woman, very motherly. I found it sweet how she took Harry in, and was a mother figure to him from the age of twelve, when he knew her a little more. Hey, I'm a girl; I'm allowed to say these things!

"Hey, were back!" Ron called out, when the door closed.

Mrs Weasley appeared from the living room, grinning from ear to ear. That's another thing I like about her. She was always so welcoming. I swear, she was the perfect mother! I was actually jealous of Ginny! But saying that, I wouldn't and couldn't give my mum up for anything.

"Hello dears, how are you all?" Mrs Weasley asked us all, as well as giving everyone a hug.

"We're great Mrs Weasley." we all replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am splendid, Hannah, thank you." Mrs Weasley told me. "Now come on, all of you into the living room."

Mrs Weasley herded us into the living room where the whole Weasley family, plus Teddy and Andromeda, were. Mr Weasley was having a heated discussion with Charlie about any muggle things he had encountered over in Romania. I liked Mr Weasley, he was a right laugh...but some of the questions he asked me, I don't know how he expects me to know the answer to them. Andromeda was talking with Bill and Fleur about Teddy and kids in general, while Teddy just lay in a small portable crib and changing his hair colour every few seconds. Fred and George, on the other hand, were tormenting Percy with their jokes. I shook my head, smiling. I loved this so much.

"Hannah!" Fred and George grinned.

"Fred! George!" I laughed.

The two boys in question came up to me and practically smothered me. Rude! Best thing was, I was smaller than the pair of them, so could slip out of their grip quite easily. Fred and George fell onto each other, which was when they realised I had moved.

"Well, that was just rude." George told me.

"You should have at least done it so we didn't head but each other." Fred added, rubbing his forehead.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." I replied, giggling.

"Please! Stop with the quoting!" Ron groaned.

Neville was trying desperately not to laugh at Ron's outburst and the head butting incident. He was trying so hard...but it wasn't working very well for him. Ginny had already sat down on the arm of the chair Andromeda was in. Andromeda was a really nice woman too, always had a few good stories about Sirius, Remus and Tonks. It still didn't feel right, the three of them not being around anymore. I didn't like it. Harry, on the other hand, had walked over to his godson straight away and picked him up. Harry was brilliant with Teddy. It was nice to know that Teddy would have a consistent male present in his life, and I think Remus and Tonks would be thrilled to know that Harry was taking his role as godfather seriously. I also think that Harry's mum and dad, as well as Sirius, would be proud of him. With what he has made of himself and has done throughout the six years of being at Hogwarts, any parent/godparent would be. Harry would be a brilliant dad someday. And I think Ginny thought that too, with the way she was looking at the pair, smiling. Hermione was sitting n Ron's lap, next to Andromeda and Ginny, while Neville and I stood with Fred and George. I loved these people. They were amazing.

* * *

For a while, we all just talked to each other. Catching up. What I loved was, I got to hold Teddy! He was the cutest, squishiest, most huggable little guy _ever_! I wanted to take him home and keep him forever. What was cute was, when I held him, he turned the small amount of hair on his head the colour of my top, which was purple. The cutest thing he did though was the little giggle he did when I awed, which made me 'aw' even more! I swear, this kid was going to kill me with his adorable-ness.

"Ok Teddy, this is not cool. You're too cute for your own good." I said.

"Isn't he just." Hermione sighed, smiling.

"It's just not on."

I handed Teddy over to Hermione, and watched as Teddy changed his hair colour again. This time it turned a bright bubblegum pink. Feels were destroyed. Teddy quickly changed his hair colour though, this time to a bright blue. It actually suited him. After a few moments, I walked away...talk about cuteness overload. I went over to Mr Weasley and Charlie. I liked Charlie. He had a _dragon_! His _own dragon_! Called Spiro! How cool was that?! I had only seen pictures of Spiro though, never in person.

"Hey Hannah. I've got a surprise for you." Charlie grinned.

"My own dragon?" I asked, hopefully.

"No. You know how you're always wanting to see Spiro?"

"No way! You brought Spiro!"

Charlie opened the cage beside him and took out a small greeny-grey dragon. And when I say small, I mean small. He was full size and everything. Charlie handed Spiro to me, and he rested on my three middle fingers, tail wrapped around my little finger. This was my first time seeing a real life dragon, since I missed the first challenge in the Tri-Wizard tournament back in fourth year, which I was gutted about. Being a half-blood witch, who grew up as a muggle, this was an amazing experience for me. Smoke started appearing around Spiro, which was coming from his mouth and nose. It was so intriguing, seeing what was thought to be a mythical creature up close.

"Ok, it's official. Dragons beat dinosaurs." I said, smiling.

"Hannah, you are so special." Harry laughed.

"Hey! It's cute." Neville protested.

"Yes I am!" I agreed.

"Big head." Harry muttered.

I just embraced my inner child – so, my usual self – and stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

Spiro stayed out of his cage from then on. He changed between flying around the room – especially over Teddy, which made the baby giggle – to walking on the floor. Everyone made sure to watch out for the dragon when he was walking around. Well, most of the time.

"Shit!" George gasped after a while, stumbling slightly.

"George Weasley, you mind your language!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I almost stepped on the damn dragon!"

Charlie laughed, placing Spiro back in the cage to keep him out of trouble.

"Hash-tag midget problems." I said.

"And you know all about them, don't you Han." Fred grinned.

"Oi! I am not that small! I am just over average height for my age!"

"You keep telling yourself that. One day, someone will believe you."

I glared at my friend. I loved him and everything, but he could be a right pain in the arse.

"Don't worry Hannah, you're fine the way you are." Neville told me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Aw, how cute." George mocked.

"Oh, shut it one ear." I replied.

"Oi!"

"You deserved it."

Everyone else just laughed at us. They were used to Fred, George and I acting like this. All in all, it was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
